The story of me and you
by keyko keinarra minami
Summary: Kamu berhasil membuat aku nyaman. Akupun takut akan kehilanganmu. Maunya terus sama kamu . tapi semua itu hanya harapanku saja . (hinata) author newbie


THE STORY OF ME AND YOU

Disclaimer : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning : AU , TYPO , ALUR BERANTAKAN , AUTHOR NEWBIE DLL

NOTE : AUTHOR HANYA NEWBIE DAN BELUM PENGALAMAN BUAT CERITA BILA TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN JANGAN DI BACA KALAU SUKA BACA DAN REVIEW CERITA INI . MASUKAN KOMENTAR KALIAN TENTANG CERITA INI . OKE TANPA BASA-BASI LAGI SELAMAT MEMBACA.

"aku mau kita putus" kata naruto

"kenapa … apa salahku" Tanya hinata dengan mata yang berair

"kita sudah tidak cocok lagi , lagi pula aku sudah menemukan penggantimu" jawab naruto dengan berlalu meninggalkan hinta sendirian di taman dengan menangis tersedu-sedu

"apa salah ku naruto " katanya dengan bermonolog sendiri dengan memegang erat dadanya yang terasa perih

"maaf hinata hanya satu-satu nya jalan untuk kita, taka da maksud untuk menyakitimu karena ini semua gara-gara penyakitku yang semakin hari semakin memburuk" gumam naruto lirih dengan kepala tertunduk

Ke esokan harinya

"anak-anak ada kabar buruk untuk kita " kata tegas guru mata pelajaran konoha school

"ada kabar buruk apa bu" Tanya kiba

"sebelumnya mari kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan teman kita yang sedang koma di rumah sakit , dia adalah Uzumaki naruto"

"memangnya naruto kenapa bu , padahal kemarin dia sehat-sehat saja kok bu"

"maaf sebelumnya sekolah ini menutupi penyakit yang diderita sahabat kita "

"memangnya dia sakit apa bu"

"di mengidap leukemia "

"astaga benarkah bu ,padahal kita lihat dia sehat-sehat saja "

"iyah naruto melakukan itu karena tidak ingin temannya khawatir "

"baiklah mari kita berdoa , berdoa mulai"

'naruto-kun inikah jawaban akhir hubungan kita . kau tahu aku sedih dan kecewa karena kamu berbohong padaku tentang semuanya. Tapi aku hanya ingin selalu ada di sampingmu di saat terakhir kali ku melihatmu' batin hinata

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran "

Sementara dirumah sakit

Terbaring seorang pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki naruto banyak selang perawatan medis di sekujur tubuhnya dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah raut wajah pucat dan di sebelah naruto terduduk seorang gadis bernama hinata dia adalah mantan kekasihnya yang kemarin sore telah berakhir

"ne naruto-kun kau tahu aku sangat kecewa padamu (menggenggam tangan pemuda di depanya) tapi entah kenapa setelah ku tahu kau sedang sakit aku tidak menginginkan pergi jauh dari mu malah aku menginginkan tuk selalu di dekatmu dan menjagamu sampai kau menutup mata (katanya lirih dengan berlinang air mata) ku mohon bangun naruto jangan kau pergi terlalu cepat sebelum kamu pamit padaku . aku masih mencintaimu tidak peduli kamu sudah memiliki kekasih aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu , ku mohon biarkan ku bersama mu lebih lama lagi agar aku bisa mengenang kenangan kiita sebelum kamu pergi meninggalkan ku" kata hinata lirih lalu ada usapan di atas kepalanya dengan lembut

"hinata kenapa kamu menangis" Tanya naruto dengan lirih

"aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" jawabnya dengan menangis

"tapi waktuku tidak lama lagi , mengertilah "

"tidak aku masih menginginkan kamu disisiku"

"tapi aku sudah menyakitimu "

"tidak itu tidak benar kau memutuskan hubungan kita karena penyakit ini kan"

"aku hanya tak ingin setelah meninggalkanmu , kamu menangisi ku yang sudah tenang di alam sana , aku tak mau kau selalu bersedih setiap hari"

"aku tidak akan sedih naruto karena kaulah penyemangatku walau nanti kau tidak ada di sisiku lagi "

".."

"maukah kita menjadi seperti dulu lagi"

"maaf"

"ah… aku tahu kamu sudah punya kekasih baru yah" mencoba tersenyum walau dalam hati menangis

"tidak kau salah , aku tidak punya penggantimu , hanya kamu yang selalu ada di hatiku hinata"

"lalu kenapa kau bilang sudah punya penggantinya"

"itu hanya alas an ku saja untuk putus denganmu"  
grebb

"kumohon jangan di ulang lagi" dengan bahu bergetar memeluk tubuh naruto

"maafkan aku" membalas pelukan hinata

"mulai besok aku akan selalu menyengukmu kesini setelah pulang sekolah " kata hinata dengan wajah kembali ceria

"mmm … baiklah , tapi kamu juga harus memikirkan pelajaran ok"

"baiklah"

Setiap hari hinata selalu menjenguk naruto entah itu siang sore atau hari weekend pun hinata tetap menemani naruto sampai

"dok bagaimana keadaan anak saya" Tanya kushina dengan berlinangan air mata

"maafkan saya , anak ibu sudah dalam masa kritis kita para medis disini sudah tidak sanggup lagi"

"kumohon dok selamatkan anak saya"

"sudahhlah kushina mungkin ini jalan nya untuk kembali disisi tuhan "

"tapi minato naruto anak kita satu-satunya aku tak ingin kehilangannya"

"saya permisi dulu" kata dokter itu dengan berlalu pergi

Tut tut

"hallo"

"hallo hinata kamu di mana nak"

"oh bibi kushina aku ada di rumah bi . ada apa"

"kamu bisa kerumah sakit sekarang nak"

"memangnya ada apa dengan naruto"

"hiks .. hiks datanglah kesini"

"baiklah aku akan datang"

Setelah Bberapa menit kemudian hinata sudah tiba di rumah sakit

"bibi ada apa , apa yang terjadi dengan naruto bi" setiba di rumah sakit langsung di suguhkan isak tangis ibu naruto

"naruto nak dia kritis "

"apa yang terjadi kenapa naruto bisa kritis bi" kata nya suara bergetar

"naruto pingsan di kamar mandi tadi"

"hiks .. hiks bibi naruto tidak akan pergi kan bi" tanyanya dengan berlinang air mata

"bibi pun mengharappkan begitu tapi tuhan berkehendak lain"

"aku tidak mau naruto pergi bi"

"bibi juga sama tapi apa daya ini sudah takdir nya nak ini yang terakhir kalinya jika kamu mau naruto ada di dalam dia menunggu mu"

"baiklah bi aku akan menemui naruto" setelah megucapkan itu hinata segera masuk ke dalam ruangan naruto

"hinata hay" sambut naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya

Brughh

"aku mhon jangan tinggalkan aku" katanya dengan tersedu-sedu

"tidak hinata tuhan sudah memanggilku"

"tapi aku tak ingin jauh darimu naruto"

"sudahlah relakan aku biarkan aku tenang meninggalkanmu"

"baiklah naruto kalau itu mau mu akan merelakanmu"

"ini surat untuk mu , dan terima kasih untuk waktu mu menemaniku selama ini "

"sama-sama" menerima surat dari naruto

"baiklah aku akan istirahat" menutup matanya erat dan disitulah isak tangis hinata pecah

"selamat jalan naruto aishiteru"

JANJI

Berjanji lah padaku kau akan bahagia

Jangan kau bersedih karna kepergianku

Bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain

Biarkan aku di atas sini melihatmu bahagia

Terima kasih atas semuanya

Waktu yang kau berikan untukku

Maaf bila selama ini aku membuatmu repot

Dan sekarang aku akan pergi

Jadi janganlah bersedih

Ku mohon simpanlah air matamu untuk nanti

Tapi bukan air mata kesedihanmu

Aku menginginkan air mata kebahagiaan

Selamat tinggal hinata

Huaaa akhirnya selesai juga oneshot nya :D hehehe maaf kalo brantakan dan banyak kesalahannnya

Mohon kasih saran review.


End file.
